Apuestas interesantes
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Han y Hera pilotos geniales que pasa si chocan
1. Chapter 1

Apuestas interesantes

Capitulo 1: el pirata

Bitacora del capitan solo... Durante la segunda nave de tener esta nave a la cual he decidido nombrar alcon milenario no la he piloteado yo sino una chica muy mala piloto

-Euurrr grrrr-Chew

-Calla... Bueno si es buena no tanto como yo... Pero si algo buena su nombre es Hera Syndulla, piloto rebelde de miedad quien lo diria que me mostro como llegar a kelssel en 12 parsecs cosa nada muy imprecionante-Han

-Gruuurrrr-Chew

-Oye peludo ¿por que mejor no te vas a la sala de maquinas?-Han

-grrrrrrr-Chew

-Ya se la que dije trato de contar mi historia a como sucedio, tal vez en decadas o años alguien lo escuche, lo escriba y muchos lo lean-Han

-Wuuu gruurrrrr eurrrr-Chew

-¿"sigue soñando dices"?, tu sigue soñando en que no puedo despedirte-Han

-Gruuuurrrrr-Chew

-Ser mayor que yo no cuenta y mas por el simple exho de que no solo me doblas la edad eres mas de 200 años mayor que yo... Bola de pelo-Han

-grrrrrr eurrrrr-Chew

-¿209 años? Valla... ¿tienes idea de lo que gastare en tu cumpleaños solo en velas?...¿tan solo pienza en el tamaño del pastel?-Han

-Euurrrr gruuuurrrrr grrr-Chew

-¡¿Hoy el tu cumpleaños?!... Bien termino de grabar esto despues hay que comprar 210 velas-Han

-grrrr urrrrr-Chew

-No chew no compraremos palomitas y wafles-Han

-gruuu grrr eurrr-chew

-Ya se que eres el cumpleañero pero me importa un rabano-Han

-Grrrrr urrrr-Chew

-¿"Entonces por que compro las velas y no termino mi grabacion?... Porque algun dia no estare aqui oara selebrar tu cumpleaños y nadie mas te comprara 300 velas-Han

-grrrr eurrrr-Chew

-Bien como tampoco te compraran tus wafles o palomitas las compraremos-Han

-Grrruruuruururueu-Chew

-Si chew que alegria-Han no muestra mucho entuciasmo

En el fantasma una semana atras...

-Ya estoy arta de tus apuestas-Hera

-Tu tambien participas no te puedes quejar-Ezra

-Claro que puedo... Vives en mi nave-Hera

\- uyyy que miedo-Ezra se burla de la piloto

-Las apuestas son peligrosas-Hera

-Mira tu-Ezra seguia burlandoce

-Agggg... Te apuesto lo que quieras a que soy mejor con las apuestas que tu-Hera

-Echo.. Cuando aterrizemos tendras que hacer una apuesta con cualquiera en el nar que elija y tiene que ser larga y dificil-Ezra

-Echo-Ezra se quita el guante

Hera hace lo mismo y escupe en su mano, sonrrie y le pasa la mano por el cabello

-que hasco-Ezra

-Mira quien lo dice...-Hera

-Bueno pero tu por el embarazo-Ezra

\- pues si pero bueno-Hera...- es mi nave

-¿esa sera tu respuesta todo el dia?-Ezra

-Es mi nave-Hera

-Supongo que si-Ezra

.

.

Medua hora despues

Hera y Ezra entraron a un bar y miraron a todos

-¿que tal el?-Ezra señala a un humano con un solo brazo

-ya juge apuestas con el ...mal perdedor-Hera

-el-Ezra señala a un zabrac tuerto

-Mal ganador-Hera

-ese tipo-Ezra señala a un rodiano

-perbertio-Hera

-bien y ese otro-Era señala un wokie

-Si le ganas anun wookie te arranca los brazos-Hera

-Aquel-Ezra señala al barman twi'lek

-Ha es mi tio politico hermano de la sobrina del tio del aijado del primo de mi padre... Mal ganador, perdedor, perbertido, papanatas y gey que se caso con una lesviana que lo engaña-Hera

-Voy a fingir que es menos extraños de lo que suena-Ezra

\- ese..-Hera señala a un humano sentado en una mesa hablando con unos tipos

-Si se ve bien- ezra iba a caminar pero ella la detuvo

-Tu ve a la nave... Yo llego-Hera

-Bien...-Ezra se marcho

Hera camino hasta el hombre cuando escucho su comversacion

-si la paga fue muy mala... Una bodega de un tal caleb dume-¿?

Hera se acerco y le dijo

-Una apuesta por la bodega-Hera

-Echo.. Pero dejame precentarme soy solo, el capitan solo y ahora... Ay que salir corriendo-Han dispara a los sujetos

Han silvo y salio corriendo con Hera de la mano y chewbacca tras de ellos

.

.

Luego de unos minutos salieron de la zona central de garel

\- Bueno soy pirata, ¿que me daras cuando gane?-Han

-Una naveny su tripulacion-Hera

-echo y yo te dare la bodega si se hace el milagro de ganarme-Han

-me parece bien.. Pero la apuesta es intercambiar tripulacion y nave una semana...-Hera

-lo discutimos en un momento muñequita-Han


	2. Chapter 2

Apuestas interezantes

Capitulo 2: el fantasma

-No vale la pena apostar contra mi-Han

-Y tampoco contra mi-Hera

-¿Contra ti?... no me agas reir... se que soy mejor piloto que tu, vas a perder tu nave con la tripulacion, solo por una pequeña apuesta con un gran pirata como yo-Han

-Grrrrr-Chew

-¡¿OYE PELUDO DE QUE LADO ESTAS?!-Han

-Creí que no venia contigo chew-Hera

-Claro que viene conmigo no pienso dejar a mi tripulación sola en mi nave-Han

-Si...-Hera "ojala no estén haciendo nada estúpido"

-Pero bueno ¿quienes conforman tu tripulación?-Han

-Un varón adulto de 28, un chico de 15, una mandaloriana de 17, un Lazat y un droide C1-10P que responde al nombre de Chopper-Hera

-Tripulación grande ¿he?... Deben rovar mucho ¿no?-Han

-No... somos de la rebelión-Hera

-Mira... yo no quiero problemas-Han

-Y yo tampoco considerando el precio que hay sobre tu cabeza-Hera

-Me agrada tu estilo... se que sera una buena competencia tu nave contra la mia-Han

-Si pero yo piloteare la tulla con Chew y tu la mia con el resto-Hera

-A no eso no esa nave es mi tesoro-Han

-Exagerado-Hera

-Aja claro como si tu nave no fuera lo mas preciado para ti-Han

-Claro que no, tengo familia y amigos-Hera

-Si yo también quiero a esa alfombra con patas-Comento Han refiriendose a Chew

-Bueno aqui estamos-Hera

-¿Segura que vuela?-Han

-SI...-Hera

La rampa se abre

Ezra y Zeb se encontraban peleando como de costumbre el chico bajo el lazat, Kanan los miraba frustrado, con los brazos crusadosy cabeza baja, mientras Sabine con Chopper se burlaba de la estupides de los demas en un video de parte del droide y un boceto para despues de parte de la artista

-¡¿Que les pasa?!-Hera se apeno de de ver a la tripulacion

-JA´-Han

-¡Calla solo!-Hera los miro tratando de decirles comportence

-Bueno supongo que tienes ventaja respecto a mi tripulacion-Han rio- solo tienes que controlar aun wookie

-Aggg La mandaloriana es Sabine categoria explosibos, soldado de ataque y asalto, bromista y artista ademas de traductora en mas de 15 lenguas, Zeb es el grandulon soldado de pelea, Kanan el siguiente al mando peleador pesado, bñlaster mal piloto, Ezra es mecanico 97%, blaster 40%, pelea a cuerpo 20% estratejia 10% diciplina menos 80% ypiloto menos 90% Kanan lo controla... el doride es Chopper, mecanico,piloto soldado de asalto, bromas pesadas... el complice de Sabine... y el Fantasma, Iper espacio 4 cabinas, torreta, control de armas en cabina, la comunicacion falla, enmascara sellos, bodega para suministros, compartimiento de contrabando hol llamadas y equipamiento basico...-Hera

-¿Combustible?-Han

-Tanque lleno le cabe 6 barriles y reserva de emergencia 2... el espectro, parte desprendible, hiperespacio, armas asientos para 8 soldados-Hera

-Bien... ahora por mi nave... ¿Puedo pilotear?-Han

-Las llaves estan puestas-Hera


	3. Chapter 3

Apuestas interesantes

Capitulo 3: El alcon

-De acuerdo ese papanatas va a diriguirnos una semana y ¿tu?-Kanan

-Yo estare bien-Hera empaca cosas necesarias en una mochila

-pero...¿donde vas a estar?-Kanan

-En su nave... con el wookie-Hera

-pero...¿con quien... voy a desayunar?-Kanan inventa excusas... aun peores que sus planes

-Con ¿los demas?-Hera

-¿Con quien ... voy a dormir?... necesito que me abraces-Kanan

-Con Ezra... el siempre te abraza-Hera

-Ya te he dicho que no...¿Con quien voy a hablar?-Kanan

-Naturalmente hablas solo-Hera

-Claro que no-Kanan

-¿Y la semana pasada que hablabas contigo frente al espejo sobre tu apariencia?-Hera

-Bueno... tal vez haveces lo hago... pero ¿estas segura de que llevas lo necesario?-Kanan

-Si... cepillo de dientes y ropa interior limpia-Hera le sonrrio

-No me causa gracia...-Kanan

-pero a mi si-Hera le mostro su mochila en la que llevaba desde pastillas, ropa, botas, sueter, tejido, estambre, tela, revistas y... un libro de cocina y una novela de piratas que kanan le habia regalado

-No me convence que te alcance eso para una semana... pienza en el embarazo... son 4 meses-Kanan

-No te preocupes...-Hera le acaricio la mejilla-Voy a estar bien

-Oye si necesitas pagarle a Ezra yo le doy-kanan

-No... lo que trato es enceñarle una leccion de que no siempre va a ganar-Hera se da la vuelta y se dirigue a salir de la nave seguida por Kanan

-¿Lista Herita?-Solo

-Si...Hani-Hera

-huuuuy no... eso duele, pica y arde..¿no Kanan?-Comento Ezra junto al jedi

-Ni yo le puedo llamar asi-Kanan

-Es tu culpa por lo de Ryloth-Ezra

-ahg...-Kanan noto que Hera le hacia señas para que se hacercara, el jedi fue a ver-¿Mande?

-Si estas tan preocupado... ven a ver-Hera

Entraron a la nave... todo se veia bien, claro... faltava examinar los controles...

-Lindo... limpio, espacioso-Hera

-Lo malo es que tu y chew dormiran en la sala por que aun no reparo la cabina para dormir... pero lo bueno es que hay dos baños con regadera... solo bañate antes que chew y te tocara agua caliente-Han

-No te preocupes me gusta ducharme con agua fria-Hera dejo la mochila en el sillon de la sala

-Esto no me combence-Kanan

-Calma amigo ella se queda con mi copiloto-Han

-¿y los controles?-Hera

-Por aqui-Han los guia

-Valla...-Hera se hacerco a los controles y los mro uno por uno-Sé para que sirve cada uno pero nunca he podido volar una nave de este modelo... no es un carguero liguero esta diceñado para poder llñegar lejos... podria ir a Kelssel en 12 parsecs

-Y lo hace... lo he echo muchas veces-Han se acerca-Deja que te muestre

Agh-Kanan

-No te p´reocupes yo puedo sola...-Hera

-Ademas aquel niño bonito se pone celoso-Han

Hera dejo salir una risa que enfado al jedi haciendolo salir cuando se topo con el wookie

-Fuera de mi camino peludo-Kanan

-¡No le hables asi!-Han

-Esta molesto... no le gusta que me hable otro chico-Hera

-Hombre...-Han

-Bueno Hombre... pero asi es... demaciado celoso... pero en fin ¡Que tengo que hacer?-Hera

-Haaa.. chew te lo ira diciendo...pero... hey quiero todo mi dinero cuando vuelva-Han

-Lo mismo digo...-Hera espero a que solo le diera una señal y levanto la nave

.

.

En tierra

-¿La vas a extrañar?-Sabine

-¿Tu que crees?-Kanan

-Bueno solo los idiotas conntestan con preguntas-Ezra

-Mira quien lo dice-Kanan

-Yo no soy ningun idiota-Kanan

-Eres desafortunado-Ezra

-No no lo soy-Kanan

-Deacuerdo... eres poco combincente-Ezra

-No es cierto-kANAN

-Entonces ¿por quye tu estas aqui con nosotros cuando Hera esta aya con un wookie?-Ezra

-Muerete-Kanan


End file.
